Doctor Who Choose Your Own Adventure!
by narniaiscool
Summary: It's you and the Doctor, on an adventure together! Choose what will happen! But beware, make the wrong choice and you may just end up dead! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

You groan as you come to. '_What happened?'_ You wonder. The last thing you remember…Ah yes! The Daleks, the Daleks were…doing something…and then they dropped you off on this deserted planet. Skyscrapers tower above you, but there is no sound at all, besides the sound of the fabric of your clothing rubbing against itself. No birds coo, no people talking, no cars driving.

If you decide to get up and explore, go to chapter 2.

If you decide to stay where you are and hope someone will show up to help you, go to chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 2

You stretch your legs and push yourself off the ground. You suddenly realize that you have no shoes on. Why don't you have any shoes on? You look around, seeing a department store not forty feet away. You suppose that would be a good place to look for shoes. You carefully pick your way to the store and find the door unlocked. Inside, glass cases with beautiful jewelry fill up the space otherwise unoccupied. You make your way to the escalator in the middle of the large room. Strangely it is still moving. You step on the first step and the stairs quickly take you to the second floor.

Should you choose to explore the second floor, proceed to chapter 4.

If you want to go to the roof, go to chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 3

You sit up and pull your knees to your chest. You sigh and sit. Nothing happens. All of a sudden, you hear a sound coming towards you. The quiet has heightened your hearing, and you hear every step as the feet come closer and closer to you. You stand up and see sliver beings coming towards you. You jump up, calling, "Over here! Help! Over here!" The beings make a sound in reply, but you can't quite make it out…What are they saying?

"Deee…" You hear. "Deele…Deleee…Delet…Delete!"

Are they saying delete? You can finally see the beings for what they are. Big, silver robots, coming towards you. You decide to get out of there, these robots do not look friendly. But as you turn to run away you feel a sharp pain in your back, and you slump to the ground, dead.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

You walk among the winter coats and clothing. Meandering past a circular rack of pea coats, you suddenly hear a sound.

"Oi!" The rack says. "Oi, yeah, you!"

You turn back and stare at the coats. Did they just talk to you?

A man jumps up from the inside of the coats. "What are you doing here?" He asks, pulling a strange device with a green glowing top. The device makes a whirring sound as he uses it to give you the up-down.

"Completely human…but how?" The man is making no sense. He ducks down and climbs out from the coat rack. "This planet was evacuated months ago."

"E-evacuated?" You stammer.

"Yes, but the question is, who are you? A marvelous mystery. So tell me, how did you come to be all alone on a deserted planet?" The man straightens a bow tie that is tied expertly around his neck.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with someone called…Dalek."

"The Daleks?" The man says incredulously. "No, it can't be…" He pauses for a moment. "Come along. We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm the doctor by the way."

"Doctor who?" You ask.

"Just the Doctor. Come along, there isn't a minute to loose!"

Should you choose to follow the funny man named the Doctor, continue to chapter 6

If you decide to get away from this strange being, go to chapter 7


	5. Chapter 5

You continue on to the roof. The open air smells nice up here, and since you wouldn't be able to hear much of the city noises in normal circumstances, it sort of feels like the world is the way it is supposed to be. You revel in the normaliacity for a few moments until you notice it; a big blue box with the words 'police public call box' printed on it. You walk a little closer. The door is ajar, and you can easily get inside.

If you slip in and wait for someone to show up, go to chapter 8

If you wait outside for someone, go to chapter 9


End file.
